Mutual Understanding
by Justicerocks
Summary: Gabby and Matt go to District 21 to tell Antonio about their engagement; will seeing Vioght ruin what should be a happy visit?


**A\N: **This is a one-shot bases on the promo for the season two finale of Chicago Fire "Real Never Waits" So there spoilers for that and other episodes of it and of Chicago PD.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Episode specific spoilers for Chicago Fire's "A Dark Day", "One More Shot" and "Real Never Waits" and for Chicago PD's "Stepping Stone" "Wrong Side of the Bars" and "8:30 PM"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Mutual Understanding**

The sun was still shinning down on the wedding that had been set up hours before. With permission from Head Quarters firehouse 51 had diverted all their calls to other firehouses and held a beautiful wedding for Chief Boden and Donna. Now almost half an hour after the wedding was over the firehouses yard was beginning to be transformed back into just that- a yard.

Gabriela Dawson was helping to fold chairs while she chatted to fellow EMT Leslie Shay. Her left hand seemed rather bare and it made Matt Casey wonder what it would look like with a beautiful diamond engagement ring on it. That was when he decided now would be the perfect time to ask. He excused himself and darted back into his office to unlock the bottom drawer and retrieve the item.

When he came backs outside he nervously started walking over to where Gabby and Shay were. Luckily he caught Shay's eyes first and nodded to her; she had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing and ruining the surprise.

"Mind if I steal her?" Casey came up behind Dawson and wrapped her in his arms; pulling her body into his.

Gabby twisted her head and met her boyfriend half way for a kiss, "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself."

"So Shay what do you think? Mind if I take her?"

"No….no not at all." Shay waved them off.

Dawson eyed her friend cautiously; she was acting just a bit to happy but just as she was about to question her Matt released the grip he had on her and took her hand gently tugged her away.

Matt led her over to the side near the reception tables that were being set up and took both of her hands in his as he turned to face her. He released his hands from hers and got down on one knee.

Dawson quickly realized what was happening and tears filled her eyes as she cupped her hand over her face hiding her beautiful smile.

"Gabriela Dawson, will you marry me?" Casey opened the engagement ring box showing her a beautiful diamond ring.

Tears flooding down her face Dawson couldn't find the words to say so she simply nodded her head, "Yes Matt," She chocked out through her tears, "I will marry you."

Overjoyed with happiness Matt stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a kiss, "I love you Gabby," He whispered softly as their lips parted.

"I love you too Matt." She admired the ring, "It's beautiful Matt."

"So are you."

Blushing Gabby whipped away the tears from her eyes and finally realized that they were now the centre of attention, "We're engaged!" She happily held up her left hand and everyone started to cheer and go over to congratulate the couple.

"Gabby!" Shay ran over to her first and pulled her aside pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you girl!"

Gabby was beaming with happiness, "Thanks. I can't believe this is happening."

"Well believe it Hun. He's crazy about you."

"I love him Leslie. I really do; a year ago though…." She trailed off not wanting to think about the past, "No. I won't do that we're together now and we're happy."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to wait until your parents get back to tell them or-"

At her best friends words Gabby tilted her head to one side, "How did you know my parents are away?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't. Shay where you a part of this?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now; all that matters is that you're happy."

Gabby shook her head and walked over to her future husband and looped her arm round his, "Lets go for a drive Lt."

"Gabby we-"

"Oh go!" Severide interrupted, "We don't want to see you making out!"

Matt sent a glare in Kelly's direction before saying, "We'll keep our radios on and be back soon."

"Yeah, we're not going far," Gabby, added as she began to lead the way.

"Babe, I need to get my keys," He stopped and pivoted to go back to his office.

"We're walking. I need to go tell Antonio before he finds out another way."

"We're going to District twenty-one?" He momentarily stopped, "Gabby I don't think that's a good idea."

Gabby knew that Matt hated Hank Voight and quite frankly she didn't like the man either after everything he did to Matt but she had also heard some things Antonio had told her. He may not do things by the book but he did get justice and he was fiercely loyal to those around him. Antonio had more then once said that if hadn't been for him they wouldn't have found Diego when they did.

Antonio still had his doubts about if he was clean or dirty but he knew, and had told Gabby that he had put his foot down with his son and sent him to the military to get some discipline, one of the hardest decisions he had to make but he did it because he realized that he couldn't keep covering for him any longer.

"Matt we work in the same district now. I don't' like him either but he helped to save Diego; you don't have to talk to him or even look at him but I want to face-to-face tell my older brother we're engaged."

Matt knew Gabby was right; they did at least have to learn how to be civil and professional; they wouldn't also be able to be kept apart like they were at the hospital bombing. "Okay babe," He took her hand and started walking again.

"Since your parents are in the Dominican Republic and I didn't want to do it over the phone, I asked Antonio for his permission to marry you."

"And?"

"He scared me for a second, turns out he was playing me."

"Oh! Antonio," She muttered under her breath, "He's sneaky. Always has been. I'll help you get him back." She promised.

"Thanks," He chuckled as they waked across the street District 21 in sight.

The rest of the walk was in silence each one in their own thoughts, it wasn't until they reached their destination that Gabby spoke again, "We might have to wait to be escorted up, Intelligence is a locked unit.

"I know," Matt remembered Antonio mentioning it before.

"Okay," Gabby opened the door and walked into the building and towards the front desk where an older woman was standing doing paperwork, "Sargent Platt right?"

Platt looked up and stared at Gabriela, "What's it to you?"

"My names Gabriela Dawson, I'm Detective Antonio Dawson's sister."

"Oh? My Apologies," Platt quipped.

"Thank you. My boy- fiancé and I are here to see him."

Platt sighed, "Stay here." She walked around the desk and up towards the stairs and through the locked pass key door. A few minutes later she returned with Antonio in-tow walking behind.

"Hey," He smiled widely as he walked towards his sister and pulled her into a hug, "Come on upstairs. So what brings you here?" He wondered. He looked at Matt who nodded and so he continued, "Any news you'd like to share?" He used his passkey to open the locked gate and gain entrance into the unit.

" Maybe," She made sure her hands were still in her pockets, "Do you know something?" She winked

"Oh just spit it out Gab's," He walked towards his desk, "I don't have all day yeah know. Some of us have to work."

Gabby rolled her eyes but did indeed see the murder board pinned with a lot of new evidence. "Okay," She pulled her hands out of her pockets, "Matt and I are getting married."

Antonio had just sat down, "Gabby!" He laughed as he stood up again and then pulled her into a tight hug, "My baby sister's getting married. I'm so happy."

Like it was with the firehouse the whole unit was now looking their way and Gabby turned to face many of the familiar faces, "Lindsay right?" She asked the only female detective, "You've come to the station a few times."

"Yeah," She nodded and smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Just then the door to Voight's office opened and the man himself stepped out and in that moment you could hear a pin drop.

"What? Everyone get back to work!" He ordered.

Not wanting things to turn from good to bad Antonio stood, "I'll take you two back downstairs."

"Wait a minute Antonio."

Antonio stopped and all three turned around to look at Voight.

Voight looked from Gabby to Matt and at Antonio who he could see was fearing the worst, "I just want to say congratulations," He offered his hand.

"Thanks; and thanks for help getting Diego back," Gabby gave his hand a short shake.

Matt seemed hesitant, and rightfully so to shake Voight's hand but finally after a little nudge from Gabby he shook it, "Thanks."

"No problem," Voight replied.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
